It's Time
by Susan strong
Summary: Inspired by a collection of ideas I saw from people on the internet, and I decided to write a small story on it. Bucky and Rosalie Joy have been captured by law enforcement and are facing charges for their crimes under HYDRA. The media's going wild, Steve is trying to show his support for his friends, but will they be found innocent or guilty?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Imprisonment_

It all started as a simple mission. Rosalie Joy—under the codename _The Angel of Death_ —was taken out of her cryotube to retrieve James Buchanan Barnes—codenamed _The Winter Soldier_ —and send him back to what was left of HYDRA. Operation Insight had been stopped, Alexander Pierce was killed in the process, and all the details—both heavily encrypted and those that could be easily hacked into—of what SHIELD and HYDRA were had been leaked onto the internet thanks to Natasha Romanoff.

Every agent on both sides had their identities compromised, all the plans that had been put in motion on both ends had been revealed, all the plans that were yet to be put into motion had been put out in the open.

Anyone who was willing to crack heavily encrypted documents would be able to see the serious things HYDRA and SHIELD were all about.

All the chaos HYDRA wanted to inflict on the world.

All the chaotic things SHIELD claimed would be keeping the world safe.

But those hackers were only a small handful.

Eventually, everyone's attention slowly drifted from what happened in Washington DC and steadily, gradually, started focusing on the identities of the two assassins that had been under HYDRA's command for over seventy years. After DC, the Winter Soldier came into the spotlight—people needed to know his identity, how he was possibly connected to Captain America, why would HYDRA need an assassin. People started doing research on him. But not long after what happened in DC, the Winter Soldier disappeared.

Not even two weeks after the events that happened, another person appeared out of the remains of HYDRA. Rosalie Joy O'Grady, otherwise known as the Angel of Death. She was beautiful, the kind of person you wouldn't really look at twice unless you really had to. She had been HYDRA's _other_ assassin, sent to retrieve the Winter Soldier in hopes of restoring control over them and regaining HYDRA.

Eventually, she, too, disappeared without a trace.

They stayed under the radar for two whole years. Not a single word on either of them. Those who were dedicated into finding their true identity stuck it out through those two years, but unlike the Winter Soldier, the Angel of Death's reputation as an assassin wasn't as widely known. There might've been about one or two ghost stories on her, but that was it. Anyone who ever saw her always ended up dead.

But, unfortunately, the two years of quiet and suspense came to an end.

In Bucharest, Romania, pictures of them starting popping up on the internet. Someone in Romania managed to find old pictures of Rosalie Joy and James Buchanan Barnes before HYDRA took control and connected the dots.

And just like that, two years of trying to live a normal life came to an end.

O.O.O.O

Steve Rogers was the first to react when news spread that HYDRA's deadliest assassins were in Romanian custody. They hadn't been doing anything wrong. When Romanian law enforcement arrested them, they were in their apartment. They tried escaping, but were eventually captured.

Rosalie Joy and James Barnes were kept handcuffed—very heavily restricted in their movements—and separated from each other in a heavily armed Romanian prison.

It took a long time—a lot of arguing, debating, almost _pleading_ —to have the duo sent to America. There was no argument that the two of them would receive intense psychological evaluations, and it was also apparent—very much so—that they'd receive punishment for their crimes under HYDRA's command. They were responsible for the deaths of world leaders, government officials, royalties in other countries—if it was a person in power, or at least someone capable of getting in the way, they were killed without a second thought.

The media went wild afterwards. News stations were questioning anyone who was able to answer the questions, the internet was exploding with what everyone thought, protests were put together—people were divided on what they thought would be a good enough punishment for Rosalie Joy and James Barnes.

O.O.O.O

"Ms. O'Grady." A petite woman in her early forties sat at the other end of the metal table Rosalie Joy was handcuffed to. The woman had curly black hair, nice gray eyes, and a few wrinkles decorating her face. She had an average sized pile of folders beside her on the table. "Can I call you _Ms. O'Grady_?" the woman asked, looking at Rosalie Joy with a kind smile.

Rosalie Joy didn't answer, just looking at her hands.

"I'm here to make sure you're mentally fit for trial," the woman said. "My name is Georgette Hernando."

Rosalie Joy still didn't say anything. Her hazel eyes flickered up for a moment to look at Georgette, then to the video camera stationed behind her. The police had put her in a specialized room where a large tinted window was behind Georgette. It wasn't like a questioning room, it was different.

Taking one of the folders from the stack, Georgette opened it and looked at a piece of paper at the top. "Can you please tell me your name?" she asked, her voice holding a professional tone to it.

Silence.

Georgette's gray eyes flickered to Rosalie Joy.

"Rosie Barnes," Rosalie Joy muttered, staring intently at Georgette.

Swallowing thickly, she nodded.

"When were you born?"

Rosalie Joy's eyes lowered for a moment. "June third, 1918."

"Can you tell me the names of your parents?"

Rosalie Joy pursed her lips.

Georgette's gaze went to Rosalie Joy.

"Can you?" she asked.

"Katherine and Anthony."

"Can you tell me the names of your siblings?" Georgette asked.

"Danielle and Gregorio."

Georgette nodded. "OK, now the questions are going to get a little deeper," she warned. "Why did you join the Military during World War II?"

"My husband."

"Your husband what?"

"My husband was there."

"When did you get captured?" she asked.

Rosalie Joy's eyes went to Georgette's. "Three months after I was sent to the base."

"Where was the base?"

"England."

"Where were you sent after you were captured?"

Rosalie Joy shook her head.

"Rosie...," Georgette pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Georgette leaned forward. "You don't or you can't?" she said softly.

Rosalie Joy shook her head.

O.O.O.O

When Georgette was sent in to evaluate James Barnes, she suspected that maybe she'd hit the same wall she did with Rosalie Joy. The young woman—who was at least young in appearance—that she just evaluated wouldn't go any further than the mention of her capture during WWII. As for James Barnes, Georgette hoped it'd be easier. When the personal evaluation was completed, Georgette started on when James was in the Army. He wouldn't look Georgette in the eyes, he just looked at his hands.

Unlike Rosalie Joy, who'd been handcuffed and had two policemen stationed by her side at all times when outside her prison cell, James was in a specially made bulletproof, shatterproof glass prison. The seat he was in kept both arms—focusing more on his bionic arm—restrained.

"Mr. Barnes," Georgette said, trying not to sound defeated, "you need to understand how important this is for you and your wife."

James' eyes flickered to Georgette's for a moment, his lips pursing.

"I don't want to talk about this," he murmured.

Georgette sighed. "It's fine," she said, gathering all her things. "We can finish this tomorrow."

O.O.O.O

When Rosalie had been taken out of the room after Georgette's departure, the journey to her prison cell felt like it was taking an eternity. She was in a special cell in a high security prison. Rosalie Joy was to be in solitary confinement until the trial. Unfortunately, though, some of the prisoners had family and friends who died from the Winter Soldier and from the Angel of Death.

The first time Rosalie Joy had to walk through those prison halls, she felt—what felt like the first time in over seventy years—fear. She wasn't sure what the other inmates would do to her—though the options were more than likely limited to killing her or at least hurting her to the point of wishing she were dead.

Though wishing she were dead wasn't a foreign thought that came into Rosalie Joy's mind from time to time. There were moments where her memories—the ones she gathered in the two years since leaving HYDRA—overwhelmed her and she was certain that it'd be best if she weren't living. Fortunately, Bucky had been there for her, supporting her and going through each nightmare and panic attack with patience.

He was going through the same thing she was.

 _Bucky..._

Rosalie Joy had to wonder how he was doing. They had been separated since the moment of their arrest in Bucharest.

Silently sighing, Rosalie Joy could only hope—as useless as it was to feel something like that—Bucky would be OK and, maybe, they'd see each other in the end.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everybody! Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter. Tell me what you think! If the chapter is sloppy, just tell me where I should clean it up and I'll do it to the best of my ability!**

 **Nothing in the MCU is mine. All I own are my characters and the guitar in my room.**

 **This whole idea was something I saw a couple times on the internet** **—I saw it very briefly on tumblr and I think I saw it on Pinterest. It's the whole idea that someone came up with that Bucky gets captured by some form of law enforcement, imprisoned, and put on trial for his crimes as the Winter Soldier, not to mention that at the point of his capture and imprisonment, Bucky's got enough memories gathered up to know who he is and remember his friendship with Steve. The media's running wild, people are looking into his past before he was the Winter Soldier and then looking into who and what he was as the Winter Soldier. His old connection with Steve Rogers is looked into, Steve's going to the trials to give the closest form of support for Bucky, etc., etc., etc. I got inspired by that idea and decided to incorporate my OC, Rosalie Joy.**

 **This story will have no connections to 'Civil War', so there'll be no mentions of what happened in that movie. The closest thing this story has gotten to 'Civil War' was Bucky being in Romania.**

 **For anyone who's wondering who the heck Rosalie Joy is, though there were times in this first chapter that say she's his wife, I'd suggest reading my other CA story 'Mad World'. That's only if you're interested, but it could give a better understanding on what's going on between Bucky and Rosie. But keep in mind that this story is completely different and will have no connections to 'Mad World'.**

 **Please, don't hesitate to give ideas for this. It won't be a super long story, I only intend for it to be a couple chapters long.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Imprisonment pt. 2_

Rosalie sat in her cell, her mind wandering. She'd been in solitary confinement since the moment she'd been brought back to America, being immediately placed in their highest security prison.

The one thing Rosalie did whenever she was in her cell was think, though. It gave her a chance to go over all the things she remembered since leaving HYDRA. She wanted to make sure she didn't forget a single moment of the memories she regained. It was important to her, more important, in a way, than whether she were to be found guilty of her crimes.

Rosalie _wanted_ to remember her friendship to Steve Rogers, her marriage to Bucky, the way her life was before HYDRA took it all away. Sometimes Rosalie found herself having moments where she struggled to remember certain things, which she was terrified of. She didn't want to forget anything, not again. So, before she'd be taken out of her cell for any kind of questioning or mental evaluation, she'd go over everything she remembered in the two years of freedom she had.

In high school, she became friends with Bucky and Steve.

She was only a year younger than Bucky.

A couple years after graduating high school, Bucky and Rosalie started dating.

On Christmas Eve, they got married.

They were only able to enjoy a little over a year of the married life before the war started.

Only a couple months into working in the early days of SHIELD, everything else after that became a jumble.

Rosalie Joy knew certain things she did while she was under HYDRA's command. But other things were a little fuzzier. Of all the things she remembered, though, while HYDRA was controlling her, was all the victims she killed over the years. Rosalie had the misfortune of having to remember every single victim—their terrified faces were burnt into her memory; that was something she could never have wiped away. Innocent men and women who had done nothing wrong, they just stood in the way of HYDRA's advancements.

 _Maybe you deserve to be locked up,_ she thought solemnly. _It might be able to bring justice to all those families who lost loved ones because of you. It'll be better that way._

Her eyes lowered just a fraction.

Would her just simply being locked up bring peace to the families she ruined? Some of the inmates had relatives or loved ones who'd been murdered at her hand. What would _they_ think? She swallowed thickly. She'd been put in solitary confinement in hopes of stopping any kind of fighting between herself and the other inmates. But if she were found guilty of over seventy years of murder, would they keep her in solitary?

 _They shouldn't,_ her mind screamed. _You don't deserve any kind of special treatment. You're a murderer. You deserve whatever they can dish out. Don't even think of fighting back, either. You don't deserve any mercy._

* * *

Bucky paced his cell anxiously. His thoughts were being inhabited with the worries of how his wife were doing. He wished he'd be able to see her, just so he could see if she was doing OK. But he couldn't. Bucky and Rosalie were to remain separate until the day of their trial. No contact _at_ _all_. His stomach knotted up anxiously. He almost felt nauseas.

The trial.

Bucky felt a weight drop on his shoulders. What would happen to him and Rosalie? Would they be cleared from their mental evaluation? The woman—Georgette—hadn't come back to resume the rest of the evaluation, or if she had, she was working on Rosalie. The weight felt even heavier. He swallowed thickly.

Rubbing his face, Bucky tried calming himself down. Whenever he got himself worked up, his bionic arm tended to get a little antsy.

 _Just keep calm, OK?_ he reminded himself. _Whatever happens happens. Don't get yourself all worked up over this._

Running his hands through his hair, Bucky let out a frustrated sigh, a near borderline growl.

Everything would work itself out in the end, right?

He closed his eyes, hoping that _something_ would answer his pleas and make the whole ordeal go by quicker.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everybody! Sorry for the short chapter, but here it is. Let me know what you think of this chapter, OK? It's important I get some kind of feedback from you guys. I'd like to know what your ideas are on future updates, though this story won't be super long.**

 **I own nothing in the MCU. All I own are my characters and the fireworks I bought.**

 **As a quick side note, here's a Happy Fourth of July to anyone who's celebrating it. May it be fun and may everyone stay safe!**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


End file.
